1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to power supply modules, and more particularly to a power supply module with a feedback circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices powered by a power supply module correspond to various rated voltages. The power supply module receives and processes an input alternating current (AC) voltage from an external power source, and generates a first direct current (DC) voltage to power the electronic device.
Generally, the power supply module includes an AC/DC converter, a voltage transforming circuit, an inductor, and a feedback circuit. The AC/DC converter is used for converting the input AC voltage to a primary DC voltage. The voltage transforming circuit is used for transforming the primary DC voltage to the first DC voltage. The feedback circuit is used for generating a feedback signal according to the first DC voltage. The voltage transforming circuit adjusts the first DC voltage according to the feedback signal, so as to maintain the first DC voltage to a first predetermined value.
However, the voltage transforming circuit is coupled to the electronic device via the inductor, one end of the feedback circuit is coupled between the inductor and the electronic device. When the power supply module is powered on, the first DC voltage is usually larger, and a current flowing through the inductor spikes. Accordingly, the first DC voltage is likely to be above the first predetermined value and may damage the electronic device.
What is needed, therefore, is a power supply module for overcoming the above described limitation.